


Fractured

by princessmelia



Series: Scientists In Love [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Nightmare, Possible AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelia/pseuds/princessmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons are captured by Hydra, and not everything is as it seems.</p>
<p>"How long?” he demanded from where he still laid on the floor.  He didn’t think his feet would support him if he tried to stand.  His stomach was rebelling against the sight in front of him, and he was sure he would die.  Either Hydra would kill him or he would be rescued-- it didn’t really matter.  Because the girl in front of him would kill him either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the second chapter of this written, so I'll continue it if people want me to. It would probably be about four or five chapters.

“Back onto the floor, Agent Fitz.” He obeyed, lying down on his stomach beside Simmons carefully. He was ashamed. Torture, pain, he could have stood up through all of that. But seeing her being tortured, hearing her screams, he couldn’t stand it. So he’d given in.

Garrett walked into the room then, and Fitz glanced over at Jemma. She was bruised and battered, but still intact and awake-- he planned to keep her that way. 

“Agent Simmons,” Garrett called out, “Operation Benign is complete.”

“Oh, thank God!” She stood up and stretched her muscles out, letting out a groan of release in the process. “That floor was feeling awful hard after the torture you put me through.”

Garrett shrugged and gave her a smile. “Part of the job.”

Fitz had frozen on the floor. That… that wasn’t right. She’d promised, so she couldn’t be… “Jemma?” His voice was small.

“Oh, right.” She turned to him and grimaced. “You’re still here.”

“You’re…”

“Sound it out, Fitz,” she mocked condescendingly. “Hy-dra.”

“But you promised me!” he shouted while pounding his fist on the tile floor. 

She shrugged. “I’ve made a lot of promises over the years.”

He shook his head. “But the ones to me were real. I know they were.”

Garrett was looking bored. “I’ll leave you two to it, if you don’t mind Agent Simmons.”

“Not at all, sir. I think I can handle Leopold all by myself.” Garrett nodded and motioned for the rest of the men to follow him out of the room. And then it was just Fitzsimmons. Or, rather, Fitz and Simmons.

“How long?” he demanded from where he still laid on the floor. He didn’t think his feet would support him if he tried to stand. His stomach was rebelling against the sight in front of him, and he was sure he would die. Either Hydra would kill him or he would be rescued-- it didn’t really matter. Because the girl in front of him would kill him either way.

“Since the Academy.” Simmons shrugged her shoulders and picked up a gun from one of the counters. She barely even looked at him.

“The Academy? But we were friends. You were my first friend.”

The laugh that followed his words punctured his heart. It was colder than his Jemma’s laugh. “That’s what made this so easy,” she replied. “My mission was to find a way into your life. Friend, lover, whatever you needed me to be. Become a chameleon. And when I saw you it was too simple. You were desperate for a friend, for anyone at all. Like child’s play to slip right into your life.”

“But you can’t even lie,” he tried to argue weakly. 

“Perfect cover, right?” She put down the gun and picked up a different weapon to fiddle around with. “The scientist who can’t even say that the sky is green without her voice shaking. No one saw it coming.”

He couldn’t stop the tears. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real. He was locked inside of his own hellish imaginings, that must be it. Or they were torturing him, and it was the punishment. Because it couldn’t be reality. Jemma couldn’t be standing in front of him, calm and cold and calculating. She didn’t even smirk. In those moments when he’d let his mind wander to unthinkable things, he’d always pictured her evil and smirking. So it wasn’t his imagination. It was real.

He leapt forward and lunged for her. They crashed into the counter behind her and sent instruments and tools crashing to the ground around them.

“You can’t be, Jemma!” he shouted into her face. “I won’t let it be true.”

“But it is, Fitz.” She stared at him steadily. His chest was heaving, but she was still.

“Then I’ll kill you.” 

“Will you?” She raised her eyebrows. “Can you?” Her face changed. She looked up at him with warm brown eyes and a hesitant small smile. “But I love you, Fitz.”

“Don’t.” He shook his head. She was mocking him. “Don’t do that.” He pulled her forward and then shoved her roughly backwards, ramming her into the counter again.

“Fitz, please. It will be okay." Her hands reached up and caressed his face. The gesture was familiar, and he closed his eyes at the comfort. If he imagined it, they were back in his room at The Academy, safe and sound. No Hydra, no traitors. "We'll be alright, I promise."

Promises. Her promises were lies. His fist flew and connected with her jaw.

"Fitz!" The cry was female, but not hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Fitz registered the sound of a door opening before Simmons shoved him away in defense.

"Fitz please, they changed your memories! It's me, it's Jemma. I'm not Hydra."

He went for her again but Trip's arms held him back. "She's lying!" he cried out. "Simmons is Hydra!"

But the team didn't listen to him. Skye went to comfort Simmons and Coulson stood in front of Fitz.

"She's Hydra, I swear." Coulson only shook his head sadly. Tears ran down Fitz's face, and even as he said the words he started to question his own sanity. He’d already suspected that it wasn't real. Across the room Simmons was back to normal, and Skye was hugging her close. 

"I don't know what they did." Simmons was crying. "He came back talking about promises and Hydra and... We need to make him better."

He watched her tears, and it all seemed so real. But her harsh words had been real as well.

Which was the fake? The cold woman who mocked his pain or the young girl who cried for him?

As he watched Jemma Simmons, he realized he didn't know.


End file.
